Teach Me
by englishfreckle
Summary: Modern M/M AU. Starts with an evening with Matthew and Mary before following the course of their relationship {Originally a one shot, now continued see authors note on chapter 2}
1. Chapter 1

Teach Me.

Mary arrived back at the flat much later then she had originally intended to and as she stepped through the door the smells and sounds drifting from the kitchen indicated that Matthew had already began preparing dinner. As she removed her coat she smiled to herself but a bubble of trepidation built up in her stomach at the same time. Before she could dwell further on the subject she heard her name being called out and darted her head up to look down the corridor leading to the main living area.

"Mary is that you?" She could hear Matthew's rich tones call over the sound of whatever creation he was making.

"No, it's a burglar." Her tone was heavy in sarcasm as she teased him from her spot in the hall, "Who else could it be Darling, are we expecting someone?" She surprised herself at her choice of words as she worked her way along the hallway.

"Just us tonight, I thought I'd spare you the prospect of entertaining guests after you said you'd be working late." His back was to her as he stood at the counter; she used this to her advantage and snuck up behind him, wrapping her arms around him.

"So, what masterpiece are we having tonight?" She whispered into his ear, although she could not see his face she could tell he smiled.

"Sea bass," he murmured as he tilted his head back to kiss her temple, "followed by your favourite, chocolate profiteroles, all homemade of course." Normally Mary's mouth would be watering at the thought of that meal but her stomach bubbled with anxiety, she needed to distract herself.

"Sounds delicious," she inwardly cursed herself at how false it sounded so tried to rectify the matter, "you're going to have to show me how to make it one day."

Having grown up in a large country estate with a house full of staff, Mary had never had to lift a finger when it came to cooking and cleaning. When she first moved out it came as a complete shock to the system when she had to learn to fend for herself and if it wasn't for her stubbornness she problem would have ran back home with her tail between her legs. Now after a couple of years away from home she had mastered some basic meals but was nowhere near the standard of Matthew. His upbringing couldn't have been more different than hers, living with just his Mother after his Father passed away when Matthew was very young. This had resulted in him picking up many skills from his Mother, including a knack for both cooking and baking. At first Mary had teased him over the matter when they had begun dating, but the joke soon turned on her when Matthew discovered she struggled with even boiling an egg.

"I can right now if you wish," it took a moment for the words to register and she found herself agreeing without meaning to. They shifted positions, Matthew now with his arms secured around Mary as he placed his hand over hers, the piping bag secured tight. She found herself uncharacteristically giggling as his stubble covered jaw tickled along the soft skin of her neck. Deep in concentration she followed his instructed and piped small balls of pastry balls along the baking tray.

"I must say you look rather adorable when you bite your lip," he laughed as he moved across the kitchen to place the tray in the oven; "sit and I'll bring the fish over. We can finish making those after we've eaten."

* * *

They settled into an unusual silence at the dinner table as they ate, the only sounds the scraping of cutlery on plates. As always the food was delicious, but she did not know if it was the right time to approach the matter that had plagued her mind all day. She could tell Matthew had noticed something was out of sorts with her and she needed to distract him in the way she knew best. Her foot slipped from her shoe and she moved it up his calf, Mary had to stop herself from laughing at his reaction. A deep blush spread over his cheeks and he nearly dropped his fork in surprise.

"So." Her voice was thick as a smirk spread over her features.

"So?" He questioned, his voice becoming higher as her foot moved up and down his leg.

"How did work go?" She found herself laughing at such a mundane question and could tell there was some disappointment from Matthew. _What little did he know_.

"Well, um," he mumbled as he struggled to find words, "my new trainee started today, young chap called William. He has the potential to do well, like he has the knowledge base, just lacking in the confidence."

"Reminds me of someone I know." Mary chuckled as she pushed her plate away. It was true, when she first met Matthew she could remember how painfully shy he could be, almost to a frustrating level. It took some tough love on her part to bring him out of his shell but he still had some of the traits, especially the tendency to blush.

"Hey now!" He sprung up in his own defence, "it doesn't help when your mentor's Daughter judges you within five seconds of meeting you now."

"Well Darling, the tie you were wearing wasn't really suitable for a dinner at a Park Lane hotel now was it?" She stood up quickly and gathered their plates up to take to be washed, the action bizarre for Mary.

"Mary, is everything okay?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Hmm. Why wouldn't it be?"

* * *

A soft moan escaped her lips as she dipped a finger into the bowl, sucking the warm chocolate sauce from her fingertip. Her eyes closed in delight at the rich taste and she could hear Matthew laugh behind her as he filled the profiteroles with cream.

"Darling, this is utterly divine! You'll have to take this bowl from me before I devour the whole thing," she praised as she dipped her finger into the sauce once more before the bowl was pried from her grasp.

"You looked like you were enjoying that far too much," he chuckled as he held the bowl tightly and a mischievous look appeared on his face.

"Mary," he began, "it seems you have chocolate, just," he paused and dipped his finger into the bowl before wiping it across her cheek, "there!"

"MATTHEW!" She was taken back in surprise but joined him in laughing, "you're going to make me untidy!" Her hand reached behind her to grab a cloth to wipe her face but his hand captured her wrist, bright blue eyes meeting her dark brown ones.

"Nothing wrong with that in our own home," Matthew was unable to hide the blush that raged across his cheeks from his own forwardness. When they first met he would have been a bumbling mess for the next quarter of an hour after saying such a thing but now he cheekily leaned forward and swiped chocolate across her other cheek.

"That's it Crawley," her tone became serious as she stepped back, her hands feeling along the counter for what she desired. There it was- the piping bag which she grabbed up and squeezed directly at him. His hair and face became covered in the whipped cream as he stood in silence, astonished at her comeback, "all's fair in love and war. Darling." Mary cooed before finally laughing.

With both of them wearing more of their dessert than eating it, they stood at the kitchen counter and picked at the now ruined profiteroles. Mary sighed in delight as she bit into the first one, the contrast of the crisp pastry to the cream and chocolate an assault on her senses. As she was distracted Matthew came up behind her in an identical position to how she approached him earlier. The familiar aftershave made her grin, which only widened when he reached out and kissed her cheek, his tongue darting out to the chocolate sauce still there.

* * *

Behind her she could hear the clink of dishes as Matthew finished the washing up, at his insistence, but Mary's mind was focused elsewhere. The piano keys in front of her suddenly seemed daunting as she stared down at them, her fingers shifting along them trying to decide what song to play. Her gaze shifted up to the picture that rested on the piano top; it was the pair of them at one of her Father's charity events talking and completely oblivious to everyone around them they were that engrossed in one another. The memory made her smile as she lowered her fingers to the keys, deciding on a jovial piece as they danced up and down the piano. From the kitchen she could make out Matthew's attempts to hum along with the piece as he sped up his cleaning in time to the rhythm of the music. As a child Mary remembered resenting her piano lessons, her Father forcing her to learn and choosing a strict teacher from Germany who would smack her fingers if she made an error. She was sure it wasn't allowed but this teacher was highly esteemed and no amount of begging would shift her Father's resolve to change them, and Mary Crawley didn't beg.

Her thoughts were brought back to her current predicament and that reflected in the music as the melody suddenly became more solemn and slow. Long chords and low notes replaced the high allegro of before and it seemed to be noted by Matthew. Although she did not look directly at him, she sensed him take the spot next to her on the bench, and the music became an unknown mix of sound as his hand pressed over hers to stop her playing. A thumb brushed over her pale skin as he lifted the hand up and kissed it, it was then she finally looked at him. He looked concerned as his other hand reached out to touch her cheek as he asked once more if she was okay.

"More than," she nodded as she pulled her hand away and back to the keys, returning to playing.

"It's fascinating to watch you play. I never really learnt an instrument as a child, most of my time spent with my Father we went sailing," he paused and swallowed, "and after he passed, Mother wanted me to learn life skills." This formed an idea in Mary's head.

"Well, I can teach you now my Darling," she looked across and nodded, "only a simple piece but a thank you for the cooking lesson. If you can call it a lesson, more a glorified food fight." She teased as she took his hands and lead them to the keys.

It took a moment to place Matthew's hand on the right notes to produce the chord and Mary matched her own fingers into the same chord just an octave higher on the keyboard. She showed him the sequence he needed to play and although he was rough to start with he soon picked up the supporting harmony. Now it was time for her to challenge him as she began to play the melody, she looked towards him and saw his brows knit in concentration to keep in time.

"You're doing well." She commented midway through the piece as her fingers moved with ease along the keys, the piece soft and melodic.

"It's much harder than it looks," Matthew admitted and relaxed his hands as they came to the end, "I'm impressed you didn't even have to look at the sheet music."

"Well I used to play this duet with Edith, when we did have our moments of getting along. It's a lullaby that we used to play for Sybil." She looked away as she recalled fighting her younger sister for space on the piano bench on their upright piano in their playroom. They would often wake the youngest Crawley sister up with their bickering, the exact opposite effect to what the music intended.

"It's a beautiful piece," Matthew interrupted her thoughts; "I can see why it's used for a lullaby."

Her stomach twisted and her mouth felt dry and she finally uttered the words, "You'll have to learn to play it better Darling. We will be playing it a lot…" his confused expression let Mary know he had not caught on.

"What I mean Matthew I wasn't working late tonight. I was at the doctor," still no recognition came, "goodness Darling for someone so smart you can be dense! The reason I've been off lately wasn't stress, Matthew, I'm pregnant."

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites both on here and on Tumblr! I was shocked at all the requests for a continuation of the previous chapter, with several suggestions on where to go next such as how they met, once the baby was born, were they married etc. **

**So with that I've decided to go back to the very start and explain how Matthew and Mary met in my verse, I'll update their relationship through all the different stages so all questions can be answered. Thank you once again for reading ~ englishfreckle**

**As always these characters belong to Julian Fellowes, ITV et al, I just have fun with them.**

(Eight years previously)

The room oozed old glamour as Mary scanned the space for the umpteenth time, light piano music filtered through the air from the grand piano by the bar but even in this luxurious space she was annoyed. Her Father was sat opposite her but she might as well not been there by the way he looked straight past her, his eyes focused on the door at the other end of the long room. She hadn't even in this restaurant of The Dorchester since it had been remodelled and at this rate wasn't likely to ever again as her irritation build up. A quick bite to eat was the ruse her Father used to bring her here; but when they arrived and Robert told the maître d the booking was for three not two she knew she had been lied to.

"He's a charming young chap, great mind – one of the best young talents I've seen come to the company in years," her Father babbled on as Mary tried not to roll her eyes, instead studied the wine list for the third time. Every little sound was grating on her now, from the clinking of glasses to the scraping of cutlery on fine china. Yet the key source of her sour mood wasn't even there yet, in fact he was incredibly late.

"Even if he is the greatest thing to grace Crawley's in years he has atrocious time keeping! We've been here twenty minutes Papa, it's awfully rude and to be frank-" she was cut off before she could continue by her Father standing.

"Ah Matthew! You finally made it," he moved from the table to greet this protégé he constantly praised, but Mary didn't move, instead she kept her back to the pair of them.

"I'm so sorry Robert, I came on the Tube and you know how that can be, and then I struggled to find the room," he sounded nervous, she observed and she could hear the shuffling of feet towards the table.

"It's fine we haven't been here long have we Mary?" She gritted her teeth at her Father's obvious lies and did not reply. "Anyhow Matthew let me introduce you to my eldest, Mary. Mary this is Matthew Crawley, no relation before you ask."

The image she had formulated in her mind's eye of Matthew Crawley was far from the young man who stood in front of her now, hand stuck out to shake hers. With the reputation of her Father's office she had expected only the best, considering how much he sung Matthew's praises expectation did of course not meet reality. Polished, good hair and a pristine suit were what she expected. Instead Matthew Crawley stood in front of her in a pinstripe suit with a jacket too large for his frame, floppy blonde hair that needed something to control it, a skinny tie and the worst crime of all- Converse shoes with the suit. She didn't need to utter a word, the look of disgust Mary gave him as she looked him up and down showed her true feelings.

"Pleasure." She held her own hand out begrudgingly to shake his, her tone cold and cutting.

Soon it was obvious to Mary why her Father had invited Matthew to this lunch, all she had known before of him was that he was a student on a summer internship at Crawley's and her Father had taken a shine to him. As their wine and starters arrived at the table, the conversation had become more civil as it turned towards Mary preparing to start university in September. It was why they were in London to begin with, to sort out accommodations that met her Father's standards; he was against Mary staying in halls.

"So what are will you be studying?" Matthew asked as he ate his starter, noticeably with the wrong cutlery, which made Mary internally cringe considering their surroundings.

"Politics at Kings." She announced proudly, and then noticed her Father's expression and Matthew's surprise.

"I didn't realise it was Kings, Robert never mentioned. I'll be in my final year there," he muttered as he picked up a napkin, "Politics, Philosophy and Law."

"Quite the mouthful. Dipping your toe into everything?" The sting in her tone took any humour from the comment.

"I suppose you could say that, but I chose to look at it as broadening my horizons." He replied calmly, "we'll probably see each other around campus."

Mary nearly dropped her fork and wondered was it too late to change her options.

* * *

"You have to be kidding me!" She all but shouted at the computer screen before exiting out of the student intranet in a huff. All those hours of hard work, reading online journals, taking notes from books older than her and for what, nothing. Well, it wasn't nothing but it seemed her efforts had been fruitless from the grades she kept on getting, another 2:2 to add to the ever growing pile. But she couldn't ponder on it long, she cursed under her breath when she realised she was going to be late for her new politics seminar group that morning. Quickly she gathered up her bag and grabbed her coat, ready to face the cold November air outside.

After walking around the building three times, she finally found the room she was looking for and could hear chatter from inside. _Great, they had already started_; now she had to apologize for her tardiness to a group of people. She took a breath before pushing the door open and heard the familiar voice leading the group before she saw the floppy blonde hair. It was like the world was conspiring against her today.

"Mary, glad to see you've joined us," Matthew commented from the top of the circular table, the heavy text in hand as her fellow students sat juggling the texts and their notebooks.

"Apologies. I struggled to find the room. I'm sure _you_ know how that can be." Her reply was sharp as she pulled out the only free chair and sat. The exchange caused some raised brows from her peers and her expression dared them to brave challenging her.

As the seminar continued Mary remained quiet unless Matthew asked a question directly to her, instead she was formulating an argument to present to the department to be switched seminar group. She was sure they wouldn't change her over just because she held an unexplained dislike for Matthew Crawley; they would probably tell her to grin and bear it for the rest of the term. The train of thought was interrupted by the voice who was the cause of her annoyance.

"Okay, so same time next week. It's chapter 12 for the reading, if you have any problems feel free to e-mail me." The group began to gather up their things and Mary made a beeline for the door but was stopped, "Mary, can I have a word?"

It was just the pair of them in the room now, the circular table separating them as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest defensively. Again she looked him up and down; it seemed the summer had brought an improvement on his clothes. For one they all seemed to fit him properly and they made him look leaner in build, dark jeans with a white shirt and a casual blazer and interestingly, glasses.

"Are the glasses to give you an intellectual look?" She sneered as her impatience grew.

"For this occasion I'm not going to mark your lateness to the department," he struggled to maintain his superiority in the situation as he blushed furiously, "and I actually need them."

"I suppose I should thank you. Just call it a returned favour for the summer," the sarcasm dripped from Mary's voice as she looked towards the window, "I didn't realise you were going to be running my seminar group."

"I didn't realise you would be in my group until last week. One of the professors offered me the role for one term for some extra credit, and I'm also running one with first year law." He looked over the glasses as he continued, "it all adds up in the end."

"Hmm." She resisted suggesting he was bragging, knowing he would probably run along to her Father or the department about it. "Don't you have to be in the library or something? Can I go yet?"

"Actually no, I'm off to the pub with some of my friends for a quiet drink. Probably not your scene from what I hear from your Dad," Matthew laughed as he threw a leather satchel over his shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped accusingly, what had her Father been telling him?

"He just said you like to" he gestured his hands wildly as that blush returned and he mumbled, "go out and have a good time. No malice meant- sorry if it came across that way. Look I have to go; I'm meeting my mate Tom. See you next week Mary." And with that he was gone.

Once she was alone in the room, it was then Mary let her frustrations about Matthew Crawley out.

* * *

Mary's finger hovered over the keypad of her laptop before she finally bit the bullet and hit the submit button. The screen in front of her updated and there it was in black and white for the world to see, well the university intranet. Mary Crawley needed help.

'_Posted by: MissM_C_

_Wanted: Tutor for first year politics student. Willing to pay reasonably- message for more details.'_

The advert was brief on purpose she did not want people to realise it was her if possible, Mary was a very proud person so asking for help was a big step for her. But she could not risk another 2:2 or 3rd coursework grade this year, let alone on an examination. All she could do now was wait.

It seemed like luck was on Mary's side too, when she returned from the day's lectures there was a message waiting in her inbox regarding the advert. She scanned over the message and sighed in relief, someone was offering to meet with her to discuss her specific requirements and needs if she wanted to. Quickly she typed up a message back and thanked them for the offer and suggested meeting as soon as possible. Between the pair of them it was agreed that two days later they would meet in a nearby café to discuss things face to face.

The rain seemed relentless as she all but ran into the warm of the café, lowering the hood of her coat once she was inside the cosy building. Dark wood and deep red furnishings and red brick walls adorned with art seemed a world away from the grey and miserable day outside. The centrepiece of one of the walls was an old train station clock; if it wasn't so huge Mary would have been tempted to offer to buy it from them for her own flat. As she lined up to order her coffee she realised something- she did not even know this person's name that she was meeting, this was going to be an interesting morning indeed. With her much needed caffeine in hand her eyes scanned over the café and a table with a pair of plush red armchairs near the door, perfect for escaping if the meeting did not go well. She was in the midst of getting her previous coursework pieces from her bag when the bell over the door rang, Mary's head bobbed up to see who the new arrival was, only to be disappointed to see an older lady walking in. Then she realised someone had been holding the door open for the older woman, this had to be the person. For once in her life Mary felt incredibly nervous as she waited to see who her saviour was to be, but when she saw who it was she felt ill.

"When I saw M_C, I never guessed it would be you of all people." Matthew moved into the armchair opposite her, a stupid grin plastered across his face even though he looked ridiculous.

"You look like a drowned rat. Don't you possess such a thing as a coat with a hood or an umbrella?" She raised a brow as she lowered her cup of coffee.

"It's only a spot of rain," he tried to joke as he removed the lightweight coat, droplets puddling to the wooden floor below, "anyway we're here about you not me. Did you bring your coursework and assessments like I said?"

Begrudgingly Mary passed over the piles of papers to him as he placed on his glasses and began to scan over her work, her brow furrowed as he screwed his face up at times. Who was he to judge her work? With a sigh she sat back and observed him further, noting how his bright blue his eyes seemed to be against the darkness of the room.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Mary asked the forced pleasantries obvious.

"Just a black coffee please" Matthew murmured without looking up from her last paper.

By the time she returned he seemed to be done, all the papers in front of him in a neat stack and his gaze fixed out the large window beside their table. Matthew seemed to jump in surprise as she placed the cup down and returned to her seat, resting her elbows on the table as she linked her fingers.

"So?" Her outwards composure was collected but inwardly she dreaded what he had to say.

"Well," he began the bumbling from their first meeting returned, "you have a good basic knowledge of things but it's not enough."

"Not enough?" She repeated his words but with a sneer as she struggled to maintain her façade.

"Yes Mary, didn't you listen to anything I said last term during the seminars? This isn't A-Level where you can bam out a string of facts and get a mark for a date!" He was the one becoming angry now.

"I did listen but don't recall that comment."

"So it would seem," he all but snapped, "you need to put your opinion and view into your work if you want to be getting 2:1's and 1st's. And we both know you aren't afraid to show that in day to day conversation." His shoulders heaved as he took a deep breath before grabbing the coffee.

"Now you've gotten that out of your system," she turned towards the large window now, "do you think you can help me or not?" Her question was met by a laugh and she looked back at him, her gaze incredulous.

"I'm sorry but you're unbelievable sometimes, you never fail to shock me Mary."

"Well, will you?" She pressed the question as she leaned forward some.

"I will, but first we need to discuss the matter of payment-" now it was her turn to laugh.

"Aren't you rolling in it now Matthew? The internship with my Father, running seminar groups and now tutoring. You mustn't be that strapped for cash to agree to this."

"Well surprisingly Mary not everyone can afford to have a private school education and the benefits that come with that lifestyle. Some of us actually come from comprehensive schools and single parent families. And with London living costs being so extortionist every bit of money helps."

She was stunned into silence at his reply, and in an effort to save face picked up her new cup of coffee drinking far too much of the hot liquid in one go. The sensation burned in her throat and it took all her might not to yell out in pain, this had to be karma getting her back for being so judgemental.

"I believe we can come to an agreement that suits both of us Matthew." She was not going to let him have the upper hand that easily.

* * *

Soon she was meeting with him twice a week in the library to go over her latest assignments and begin revision for her ever approaching finals. At first it was a polite stalemate between the pair of them but as time wore on Matthew began to wear down Mary's cold demeanour. After one particularly late session revising he insisted to walk her back to her flat, not wanting her to walk home in the dark alone.

"Matthew I am perfectly fine to head home by myself," she asserted as she buttoned up her red jacket.

"Rob- your Father would kill me and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." He retorted as he picked up his worn satchel and Mary sighed as she finally gave in.

The short walk to her flat was met with several awkward silences as the pair walked through the quiet streets. Mary nodded to him to take the next turning and Matthew could not hide his surprise at the row of traditional and extremely expensive townhouses that lined the street.

"Did you seriously think my Father would let me live in halls now Matthew?" She rolled her eyes as she searched her bag for her keys, "I have the top floor flat, lovely view actually. Ah! Here they are- goodnight." And with that she left him standing on the pavement outside.

The weeks soon flew by and the end of the year was fast approaching, with that came the obvious parties but worst of all the final exams. Mary was not going to let them rule her life, despite all the progress she had made with Matthew's help she still wanted to have fun. However it was one Sunday morning when she turned up late to an important revision session with a hangover that Matthew decided to turn on her. In harsh whispers that were met by disapproving glares from the other students around them he questioned her dedication and if she was actually taking university seriously. Deeply embarrassed at Matthew's attempt to publically humiliate her, Mary set out to prove him wrong.

* * *

"Students, this is your ten minute warning." The voice of the educator rung out across the silent exam hall and was met by a scurrying of pens across paper and the rapid turning over of exam booklets. Mary on the other hand had re-read her answers twice and was satisfied at her arguments so sat calmly and watched the silent chaos around her. A girl a couple of seats in front of her in the row to her left seemed like she was moments away from having a panic attack as she furiously crossed out a big section of her answer. Whereas the boy to her immediate right had given up trying to get anything else done and held his head in his hands in defeat. 'One minute' echoed across the room now and with a satisfied expression on her face Mary counted down the seconds in her head. _Three._ _Two._ _One._ A sound crossed between a moan and a sigh of relief echoed across the room as the papers were swiftly collected up and the students began to exit the room. From the chatter around her Mary gaged that the general consensus was that the exam was incredibly hard; yet she did not struggle but before she could think on it anymore she heard her name being called out.

"Mary! Over here!" Although she could not see his face properly through the crowd she spotted the unruly blonde hair and headed in that direction.

"Matthew, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I was picking up something from the department this morning and thought I'd wait to see how the exam went. So?" He looked down to her with anticipation as they moved with the crowd.

"Seems the general view is it was a tough one." She sighed as she held her bag tight.

"Oh." He mumbled, the previous eagerness gone.

"But…" her tone became lighter, "I would have to disagree with the others. Plus it was something we did a mock paper on last week!" On hearing this his grin returned.

"That's fantastic Mary!" He beamed as they paused outside the library where they had spent so many hours studying.

"I have to thank you once more, and I guess I will see you at some point over the summer. You're back at Crawley's right?"

"Yeah I am," she couldn't help but notice the slight sadness to his tone, "Mary, I may be being forward here but I have a proposition. I'm no longer classed as your seminar tutor so it won't be breaking any policies or anything," the mumbling Matthew had returned.

"Matthew just get to the point!" She laughed as he blushed furiously, his hands fidgeting.

"I was just wondering, if you, if you fancied going for dinner sometime. It can be casual of course, just as a way to mark the end of the year."

"I would love to. Just do me a favour, and don't be late." And with that Mary walked off with the widest grin on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thank you once more for all the suggestions and reviews, and especially to those who encouraged me to continue. I work in a busy hospital and getting time to write can be rare so apologies for the long wait between updates.**

**~ englishfreckle**

**As always these characters belong to Julian Fellowes, ITV et al, I just have fun with them.**

* * *

The First Date

"Ugh!"

She delved her hands back into the wardrobe, pushing and pulling hangers of clothes in all directions from frustration; some of the items of clothing she was finding she could never even remember buying in the first place. What on earth had influenced her to buy a sheer dress with deep red lace patterning that covered her most intimate areas? Looking at the expensive price tag and the lack of material it actually consisted of she dragged it from the wardrobe and threw in onto the bed behind her with the intention of binning it. Her attention was drawn away from trying to find a suitable outfit as the occupant sitting on the bed giggled at the dress now in her hands.

"I remembered this thing, you bought it for the first co-ed mixer with the boy's school! Then you saw Cheryl Cole wearing it in a magazine and refused to put it on." Anna laughed to herself at the memory as she lowered the dress to the bed.

The pair had been friends since they were young, Anna joining the same private girl's school as Mary on a scholarship. Despite how different the pair were on the surface they were as thick as thieves growing up and had managed to get into the same university. Anna had to live in halls due to the bursary she was on for her computer sciences course but spent as much time in Mary's flat as she could when not studying. In an instant Mary picked up the lacy material and joined in the laughing, she could remember the strop she pulled when she picked up the magazine and saw 'her dress' on the cover. '_I can't wear it now!_' she shrieked and was sure it would have been heard in Downton village.

"Hmm, it was a momentary lapse of judgement on my part. Can you not remind me of chav-gate please? Instead we need to focus on important thing now Anna, what on earth I'm going to wear tonight?" She returned to her spot in the wardrobe, pushing and shoving as in hope she'd get an epiphany on what to wear.

"Well," Anna began, standing up and joining her, "if I was going on a first date-" Mary interrupted her, raising her finger before she could continue.

"It's not a date."

"Then what exactly would you call it Mary?" Anna quirked a brow as she rested against the frame of the wall length wardrobe.

"Dinner." She rectified quickly, her eyes shifting between the petite blonde next to her and a blazer she hadn't worn in forever.

"With a very attractive, _single_, man who seems besotted with you- even when you aren't that kind about him at times. Just don't wear that blazer- you'll look more like an air hostess than anything." Her friend placed her hand over the one Mary had resting on the blazer hanger and pushed it back in.

"My criticism is valid." The retort came with a tilt of the head before holding out a teal coloured, silk, one shouldered dress with an extravagant flower on the shoulder.

"Are you going to Royal Ascot or to the Italian down the road?" Anna quipped before turning her attention to the wardrobe tapping her finger on her chin. "Ah this will be perfect. You can thank me later."

"If you weren't my friend Anna…" She called over her shoulder, her dark hair bouncing as she walked off with the outfit in hand.

"You'd be lost without me Mary!"

* * *

Matthew fidgeted as he paced around his room in the flat he shared with his friends William and Tom, in the past hour he suddenly had been overcome with nerves. They had never really rectified what tonight was, he had asked her for dinner but under what condition he wasn't clear. Did she see it as two friends meeting for a meal or more? At the time she seemed more than keen to take up the invitation, but was that her way of saying thanks for all his help or was it something more? Mentally, Matthew was berating himself for not asking Mary properly.

"Mate, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet if you carry on pacing like that! Its dinner at the Italian place right? If you're that worried about it take her to the kebab house next door." Tom chuckled as he sat at his laptop, writing his latest column for the student newspaper.

"Funny Tom," Matthew sighed as he tugged his hands through his hair, "I just want to take her somewhere nice, she's used to Michelin Star places…"

"Just tell her the kebab place is Turkish gourmet cooking, she won't know any different." The Irishman smirked, before looking back to the screen. "For someone you thought was arrogant and stuck up you're sure worried about her 'feelings' now Matt."

"Well…" He began to get flustered and the blush spread over his cheeks, "I realised she has a lot more to her than that. I don't even know whether I should bring flowers or something with me tonight. Would it be too much?"

"Look Mate, just stop or else you're going to have to pass me the sick bucket. Play it by ear okay and as for the flowers, your choice. I just use my charms instead." With no proper advice on what to do Matthew waved quickly before heading out, he needed to find a florist and fast; he could always give her flowers as a 'friend' if things didn't turn out how he wanted it to.

* * *

Before the taxi even began to slow down she spotted him standing outside the restaurant, well not standing; he was pacing back and forth, checking his watch and straightening his tie whilst balancing a bouquet of flowers. After what seemed like an age being stuck behind two buses and the slowest driver she had seen in an age the taxi stopped outside the restaurant. With one final check of the mirror to make sure her hair and make-up were still perfect she stepped out of the cab and took a steadying breath. Subtly, her hands tugged at the hem of her dress to straighten it after the journey- although the restaurant was less than a 10 minute walk from her flat she didn't want to risk wrecking Anna's hard work. The dress her friend had picked out had been perfect and she was foolish to ever doubt her in the first place. With her hair curled loosely it went with the black dress perfectly, the cut out panels around the collarbone were teasing enough whilst still maintaining a classy look. Inwardly she cursed though, did the flowers mean Matthew thought this was a proper date?

"Mary!" Matthew called out, his voice edged with nervousness as he approached her, "I didn't see you coming down the street. You look," there was a momentary pause as he tried to find the most suitable word, "lovely tonight."

"Hello Matthew and thank you. I didn't walk here that would be why, I got a cab." She said matter of factly, unsure how to greet him without giving the wrong signals.

"Oh, oh. Apologies." Bumbling Matthew was back, "I got these for you, and shall we head inside?" The panic was raising in his tone some as he passed the flowers over and nodded towards the steps into the restaurant.

"They're beautiful, you didn't have to. Hmm, lets." _Before you have a panic attack or faint on me_, Mary mused to herself.

Although it was so close to her flat Mary had never eaten at this restaurant before and was pleasantly surprised when she stepped inside. When she had passed it on her morning runs she had always considered it to be a very small and quaint place based from the sole window at the front of the building. Now inside, she realised how much larger and lavish the décor was as the waiter led them to a secluded booth at the side of the room. There was an initial problematic moment as they were sat, the bouquet of flowers getting in the way of the small table. Thankfully the waiter said he could put them in the back for them, although the moment seemed to make Matthew more anxious. His face was flushed as he looked to her apologetically, unsure of what to say, Mary envisioned she would be in for a long night if things carried on in this manner.

"I'm, I'm sorry." He stammered out as he grasped the glass of water the waiter just poured.

"Whatever for?" Her brow raised in confusion as she looked up from the menu.

"The flowers, I didn't think of the practicalities…I just thought you would like them…and I wanted to congratulate you on getting that first in the exam…" It was word vomit on Matthew's part now and she held up a hand to stop him.

"Matthew," it sounded like she was reprimanding him so softened her tone, "they are lovely so stop fretting. It's the kindest gesture I've had a friend do for me in a long time and I think we both know that first is due to your though love revision tactics." She grinned as she lowered her menu, the waiter appearing to take the orders.

"Yes…friend." He mumbled before ordering quickly and standing, "excuse me a moment, I just need the the- toilet."

* * *

The cold water felt good as he splashed it over his face, it was a stark contrast to the flush that had been residing on his cheeks since they entered the restaurant. Matthew stood erect and looked at his reflection in the mirror, taking a few steadying breaths for even he knew he was acting irrationally. This was Mary for goodness sake, he had known her for nearly a year now and spent time alone with her before although that was spent studying more than anything. If he could stand up in front of a room of his fellow students to run a seminar group this should be nothing.

"Pull yourself together Matthew, it's only Mary." He said to himself, but it was that one thing that scared him the most.

He could hear her laugh from across the restaurant, a bright sound that he had the luxury of hearing after their study sessions in those few moments when they had just been Matthew and Mary. But why was she laughing if she was on her own? On instinct Matthew picked up his pace and wove between the tables towards the booth, as he turned the corner he could make out the shadow of a silhouette in the opaque glass that enclosed the tops of the booth. It was too tall and broad to be female, and that made his heart only beat faster, whoever it belonged too was leant far too close to Mary's seat. Finally he could see the mysterious figure, he was slightly tanned with dark hair and precisely groomed facial hair; as he laughed along with Mary his broad shoulders shook under his suit jacket. What concerned him the most was how she seemed to grin along with him, playfully smacking his arm. Never once had a boyfriend been mentioned in their conversations or had she? Now self-doubt crept up as he racked through his brain trying to recall such an important detail; if she had brought up the topic before he felt a bigger fool for suggesting this dinner to begin with.

"Matthew, there you are! I was worried you had gotten lost!" She teased as she turned her attention to him and in response all that could be managed was a weak grin. "I have to introduce you to Tony here."

_Tony, he definitely couldn't recall that name._

"Matthew, this is Anthony Gillingham or Tony for short. Tony meet Matthew Crawley," Tony appeared confused as she said Matthew's name trying to make a connection, "no, he's not a relation. Just co-incidence we share the same name. He's well a, Matthew's a-" now the usually collected Mary Crawley was the one getting stuck for words as she tried to describe their connection.

"I work for Crawley's and attend the same university as Mary. Although I am due to graduate next month, it's pleasure to meet you Tony." Matthew was even surprised at himself at how calm he sounded as he extended a hand politely to shake the other gentleman's.

"Likewise, I'm sorry I interrupted you both but I saw Mary across the room as I was leaving and just wanted to catch up. It's been a while hasn't it?" To which Mary nodded and smiled in reply.

"Tony is an old family friend Matthew, Papa has known his Father for thirty years would you say Tony?" This was confirmed with a nod by Tony before Mary continued, "But yes it's been a while since we saw each other last. Actually it was your engagement party wasn't it? How is Cecilia doing?"

As the pair chatted away Matthew breathed an inward sigh of relief, Tony was nothing more than an old acquaintance and an engaged one at that.

"Well I best be going, enjoy the rest of your evening. Pleasure meeting you Matthew and Mary remember what I said." Tony nodded to them both with an amused gleam in his eye before he left them be. Matthew looked across to Mary and found an uncharacteristic blush there on those pale cheeks and wondered what had been exchanged between the pair, but he would not be so forward as to ask.

Their meal arrived soon after and as the pair began to eat conversation soon turned to their plans for the summer. Matthew was excited for his graduation next month, telling Mary about how he and his Mum planned to go out for a meal after to celebrate. He had another guest ticket but wasn't sure who would be taking it yet. After graduation he planned to spend the summer working at Crawley's once more before he began his Masters in the autumn. Mary could not help but grin when he confirmed he would be staying at King's to commence his Masters, and after guidance from her Father had settled on Intellectual Property Law. In comparison Mary's summer was much more relaxed, having chosen to spend a lot of it travelling to visit a Grandmother in Manhattan and visit Crawley's New York office in the process. Matthew could not help but feel his chest get heavy some as he realised he may not be seeing her for a long time.

"Once back from Grandmama's, I have a couple of weeks that I may just come do some work experience in the London office. I haven't decided yet." She said it so nonchalantly, not realising how hard it actually was to secure such a placement in her Father's business if you didn't have the connections.

"Well if you do we can see each other some more then," it came out before he realised how the wording sounded, "You know what I mean." He corrected himself quickly as he blushed furiously.

"Of course I do," she smiled politely and both seemed glad of the waiter's appearance to take away the plates.

Before they even had ordered, Mary had read the prices of the dishes and knew they were more expensive than she had expected. Enough that she knew it would be pushing Matthew's budget to pay for their meal as the bill was placed down. She could recall the one time she had seen him lose his cool, when she had brought up the topic of money in the coffee shop. Very quickly she had been put in her place by Matthew and had never broached the subject since, but that would be until now. Gingerly he opened the black wallet and she could see him visibly swallow as he read the bill, and tried to smile as he looked up to her. However Mary was already getting her credit card out of her handbag.

"Mary don't be ridiculous. I'll pay for this, don't worry." He insisted as he counted the money he had in his wallet.

"Matthew, it's the 21st Century, as much I appreciate seeing chivalry at work since it is so rare now let's just go halves on the bill."

"I suggested this dinner, so I am going to pay for it." He pushed and Mary knew he would not relent now, even if it was incredibly expensive. She reached across the table and squeezed his hand in thanks, and in that instant the clammy pallor that had overtaken Matthew was replaced by a shy blush.

"Thank you, even if you are being stubborn," she commented as the waiter returned with her flowers.

* * *

It was a warm night when they stepped out onto the street, Mary taking a moment to inhale the scent of her flowers once more. Both agreed it would a pointless effort to hail a taxi the short distance to Mary's flat and would enjoy the evening. As they strolled down the high street she instinctively took a step closer to Matthew but he was careful with his movements to not come across in the wrong way to her. It didn't take long for them to reach the street Mary lived in, the opulence of it so very different from Matthew's and there was a moment of awkward silence between the pair.

"So…" she began, "I enjoyed myself tonight."

"I'm very glad you did," he felt himself smile at the words.

"Perhaps, we could do it again?" And now Matthew beamed at her words.

"I would like that very much."

"Good." She smirked before nodding towards her flat, "would you like to come up for a drink?"

He thought it over for a moment, and by the inpatient look on her features knew what his answer should be. "Yes."

"You took your time deciding on that." Mary teased as she unlocked the door, "I want to get to know more about you, teach me about the real Matthew Crawley in say a game like 20 questions..."

Needless to say, more than 20 questions were asked that night and the following morning before Matthew reluctantly left with the promise of another, _actual_, date this time.


End file.
